The Plague
by Joywall.author
Summary: Kayley was a seventeen year old, who gets caught in the middle of an outbreak. No one knows who or what caused the disease. Kayley, her mother and father, and her best friend had to find a way to survive the outbreak and what was to come after: but how? they knew nothing of survival...
1. Chapter 1

I was coming home from school… We were let out early because of a national emergency or whatever: so, I walked. I looked around; a usually busy road was now completely empty: the neighborhood seemed dead. It was actually kinda eerie. My backpack was light, since the teacher didn't assign us homework: which was a first. I finally get on my street and head towards my house: my plans? To play video games… Hey, what can I say, I like them.

I open the door and walk in, setting my backpack down at the entrance, "Mom, I'm home early!" I yell loud enough for her to hear. She walks into the hallway, she seemed worried, "Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?" I shake my head, "Noo…." I say, dragging the word out, "Why? I just walked the same route… What's going on? No one is around or out…" She walks to the kitchen, "The governor declared a state of emergency and no one knows why… All we know is that we have to stay inside. Dad should be getting home in fifteen minutes or so." I nod and go to my room and turn the game system and television on. Twenty minutes went by and my dad hadn't gotten home yet… I put my controller down and walk back to the kitchen, where mom was making lunch. I sat down at the kitchen table and sighed: My father and I are really close.

Thirty minutes pass and a car pulled into the driveway, I run to the window and look through the blinds on the window. My dad's truck was there. I grin and run to the door and open it, looking at him, "Hey, dad!" I run out and hug him. He grins and hugs me back, "Hey, kiddo… Let's get inside." We walk back in and he shuts the door, "Hey, honey, do you have any idea what's going on?" he asks my mom, who shakes her head, "Not a clue… Everything is shutting down though…" He nods, "Yeah… So I've noticed…" He goes to the kitchen and grabs a glass and gets some water. I sit at the table again, waiting for him to join me, "So, kiddo, how was school today?" I shrug, "Okay, I guess… We left during Biology so…" He nods. Biology is my favorite subject: just something about learning about animals, humans, how way the body works… It's just all so fascinating. "Well, maybe school will be back in session tomorrow." He gets up and goes to the living room and turns on the television. He sits in his chair and turns on the news: the headlines mainly say 'State of Emergency for ten states: Sickness outbreak.' I go and sit on the couch and watch the news with him. Apparently, some disease or sickness was spreading and to protect people; we had to stay inside. Mom yells, "Guys, lunchtime…" We both went to the table and ate.

After we ate, I got a text, "Hey, mom, Jesse wants to meet up at the corner… Ca- May I?" My mother was somewhat of a grammar Nazi. She sighs and looks at my dad, "What do you think, Jake?" He shrugged, "I don't see why not…" I grin and hug him, "Thanks!" I run out the door and grab my bike, by the garage, and go to the corner of my road. Jesse and I have been best friends since eighth grade and still are four years later. I get there and wait for her. After a five minute wait, I see her walking towards me, "Hey!" I smile and wave towards her, "Hey…" She says, looking down slightly, "I wanted to talk to you… I'm not allowed to go to school anymore; 'cause of the breakout. I actually had to sneak out to see you…" She looks up at me and smiles, "I'll text you often…" I frown and hug her, "I'll miss you… Maybe we could meet up again: and it's just till the epidemic is over, right?" She shrugs, "I hope…" I nod, "Take care, and if you ever need anything, just give me a call." She nods, "I should get going… I'll see you around, Kayley." I wave and watch her walk away and then head home. I was riding in the street: okay, probably not the best idea… When a big, black SUV came out of nowhere at a high speed and almost ran me over. The car screeched to a halt and three military men, armed; came running at me. "Shit…" I said lowly, and started riding away from them, "Stop!" I heard one say, "This is the U.S. Army, stop immediately or we will shoot!" Another one yelled: I slammed on the breaks and looked back; fear was probably apparent on my face. They approached me, their weapons pointed at me: I was shaking, "I-I didn't mean to get in your way…" One looked at the others and then back at me, "What's your name and get off that bike." I got off, "K-Kayley." I gulped as they got even closer. The one took my bike as another looked me over, talk about awkward, "Have you been in contact with anyone sick lately?" I shook my head, "How old are you?" I look at them, "S-Seventeen." He nodded, "Is your house on this street?" I nodded, "We will escort you home." I started walking as they followed and the SUV rolled beside us.

We get to my house and the scary soldier pounds on the door, and my dad answers, "What the heck?!" One soldier pushed me into the doorway, "You're child was outside on a bike. She is being released on a warning, if we catch her again, we will have no choice but to detain her: there is a very serious emergency and we will not tolerate insubordination. Is that understood?" My dad nodded.

My dad turned to look at me, but I took off towards my room: and grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Jesse, 'Hey, did you get home okay?' and a few minutes later I got a response, 'Yeah.' I sighed and texted back, 'That's good. I'll talk to you later.' I put my phone down and went back to the living room. Mom and dad were discussing something; probably over what just occurred. I walk in and look at them, "I-I'm sorry…" my dad smiles, "It's okay, they're probably just being over protective." I smile and nod.

Dinnertime came around and we ate whatever was around the house. I ate some ramen noodles while mom and dad made sandwiches. I finish and go to my room and played 'The Last of us', a zombie type game. The beginning is actually really sad, but you'd have to play it to see why… Anyways, I finally stop playing and get ready for bed. I put some shorts and a shirt on and crawl into bed: 'cause of school… But I didn't know what was going to happen.

Dad knocked on my door and walked in, "Hey, sport: you can stay up late if you want… School isn't going to be open for a while." I sit up, "Why?" He comes over and sits on my bed, "It has to do with the sickness… Apparently it's getting out of hand: everyone in the suburbs have been advised to move." I look around, "M-Move? But we don't have anywhere else to go…" He shrugs, "We can't stay here though. I don't want any of us to get sick." I nod, "When?" he shrugs, "This week." I sigh and nod. He left and I got up to play more games.

I was playing some 'Call of Duty' when I heard some commotion outside. I ran to the living room, "Dad?" He was looking out the window, "Kayley, go back to your room…" I run back and look out my window, the one facing the street. There were people in hazmat suits going into our neighbor's house. Several military men were standing near some Humvees: and a white van. I go back to my dad, who was now with my mom, "W-What's going on?" She looks at me, "We're leaving tomorrow… The neighbor caught the sickness…" I nod and go to my room and start packing.

I threw some clothes and essentials into a suitcase; then go to the entrance of the house and grab my backpack, taking it back to my room. I threw my knife, laptop, and a water bottle into it and set both of them near my doorway and finally got into bed. It was midnight; and I could hear my parents getting their stuff together… This wasn't a joke: something really bad WAS happening and we had to get away from it.

 _Hey, this is actually my first non-fanfiction… this just randomly became an idea. I know I promised an update on my other fanfics: but I just can't think of anything: any suggestions? Hope you enjoy this story. Please follow and criticize; however, constructive criticism is preferred._

 _Thanks,_


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and my parents were packing our truck up. We had two cars, a Chevy Colorado and a Honda Accord: both were being used as 'moving cars'. My mom would drive the Honda and dad and I would take the truck; we had no idea where we would go: probably to my aunt's house out in the country. My aunt had a small farm about three hours away from the city, so we very well be heading over there. We get the truck bed packed with suitcases and camping supplies: the Accord was going to hold canned food and other supplies that we needed and they would be stored in the trunk. I was going to text Jessie, but dad suggested I called. I finish helping and go inside and grab my phone; dialing her number. After it rang a couple times, she picked up, "Hello?" I walk outside, "Hey Jess, we're leaving today…." I could tell she was upset, "Well, I guess this is goodbye?" I sigh, "For now…" I heard her mom in the background say, "Who is that?" and she explained and her mom's voice lighten, and the next thing I know: she wanted to talk to my mom, so I gave my phone to her, "Mom, Jessie's mom wants to talk to you…" She nodded and took the phone.

After ten minutes on the phone and a lot of 'yeahs' and 'uh huh's' my mom hung up and gave my phone back. I pocketed my phone in my shorts and looked at her, "Mom?" She smiles, "Better make room for one more: Jessie's tagging along." I grin and then think, "But w-what about her parents?" My mom's smile disappeared, "Her dad caught it… She doesn't know, and her mom doesn't want to leave him behind: but she doesn't want Jessie to get it…" I look down, "Okay…." My dad finishes putting the stuff in the trunk of the Honda and shuts it, "All right, let's get going." My mom looks at him, "We need to pick up Jessie. She's coming with us." And without asking, my dad nodded and we get into the cars and drive down the road and turn the corner to Jessie's house.

We pulled into her driveway; the neighborhood still seeming dead and eerie. I jumped out of the truck and ran to her door and knocked. I heard the door being unlocked and she opened it slightly and looked out: I waved and smiled, "Hey." She grinned and opened the door completely and hugged me tightly, "My stuff's all packed… I'll go get it." I nodded and followed her, "We're going to be riding in the truck." She grabbed a backpack and a suitcase, "Okay." We walked out and my dad grabbed her stuff and put it in the back of the truck, "I'm going to go get some canned food… Where is it?" She looked at her house, "In the kitchen: The pantry is right beside the fridge and there's some in the closet in the dining room." He nodded and went in the house. We got into the backseat of the truck and talked for a few minutes, then my dad came out with five bags of canned goods, putting them in the trunk of the Honda and then getting in the truck, "Okay, kids; we're going… Anything you forgot, Jessie?" She shook her head and then gasps, "Wait!" She jumped out of the truck and pulled her keys out and opened the door and ran in for a minute and then came back out. She had a locket in her hand and got back into the truck, "My parents gave it to me a month ago… I brought to keep them near my heart." She put it around her neck and sighed.

We pulled out of the driveway and left our neighborhood and ten minutes later, we passed our old school. We'd been on the road for about half an hour when we came across a checkpoint of sorts. We stopped and two military officers stepped out of a Humvee. One went to mom's car and the other went to our truck. The one at our truck looked at us and then my dad, "Have you been near sickness lately?" my dad shook his head, "Sir, I need to ask you and your children to step out of vehicle." My dad nodded, "Certainly," He looked back at us "You heard him." We all got out on the same side and stood there. The man pulled a wand looking thing out of his pocket and waved it over dad's head and then ours, one at a time. He looked at the wand each time and finally put it up, "Thank you for your cooperation: may I know the purpose of your travel?" My dad nodded, "We were advised to move out of the suburbs and are on our way to my sister's out in the country." He nodded, "Okay, stay here and I'll be right back. He went to the other officer and talked for a minute and came back, "Okay, your stories match: you're free to go." They go back to the Humvee and we continued.

We had been on the road for two hours and dad's phone started to ring, and he answered, "Hey." He nodded and looked around, "There should be a gas station about three miles down the road… Stop there." He hung up and glanced back at us, "We're stopping at a gas station. If you all need anything: let me know." We nodded and began talking more.

I was looking out the window when I saw something at the side of the road, "Dad, stop!" I yelled; scaring both Jessie and dad. He stopped and looked back at me, "Kayley, what on earth is going on?" I looked at him, "T-There's a person… We should help." He started the truck up again and kept going, "Kayley, we don't know if they're infected or not." I nodded and sat back in my seat and watched the figure until it was no longer visible.

We finally reached the gas station. It all seemed like a ghost town: nothing was moving, save the grass with the slight breeze: dad had gotten out and was already pumping the gas, "You girls go on in, grab something you want…" We nodded and went into the store. There was hardly anything left; someone had already looted this place. We called for someone, and while Jessie walked around, I went to the backroom, "H-Hello, anyone here?" I looked around: finding a key, laying on a desk. I walked out, "Jess." She didn't answer, "Jessie?" I walked down the center aisle and turned to the left. Jessie was standing there, like a statue, "Jess, are you okay?" She turned around and pointed down the aisle over: so I went to her and looked down, I gasped and looked at her.

We both ran out to my dad, "D-Dad!" He looked out the window, "Hey, guys, what's wrong? I thoug-" We get to his truck and I swallowed hard, "D-Dad… The sickness… It's already been here…" He stepped out of the truck, "Oh my God…. Did you touch anything?! Anything at all!" We shook our heads, "B-But the body… I-It was…" He nodded, "Get in the truck. Now!" Frightened, we jumped in and clung to each other. He called my mom and she started the Honda and we were on our way.

I looked back and saw what looked like the man in the store, well what remained of him at least. I gasped as he seemed to follow us for a moment and then turned and crossed the road. It was confirmed: the sickness was more than just a killer, it was a killer that kept killing after the host was dead. I sunk into my chair, while Jessie looked ahead. We were in the beginning stages of 'The Plague' as it'd been called.

 _Hey! Chapter two is up, hope you enjoy it! Leave a comment and follow if you'd like. Criticism is okay, but preferably constructive._


End file.
